SCP: 2106 Mother Nature
by I love creepy things
Summary: A file on a seemingly normal teenaged girl named Alana Hunters with the powers to control the elements and animals at will.
1. Chapter 1

**Item:** SCP: 2106

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-2106 is to be kept in a (16 ft x 16 ft) room in block _. Bedding, books, writing utensils and a music player are to be provided, as well as a cage for her permitted pet mice. She is permitted to leave the room after receiving permission from Doctor _ and one SCP agent is to follow her.

Although SCP 2106 is not exactly dangerous to be around limited access to the outside is required. Testing of SCP 2106's powers take place in a domed area in section _. Request for keeping two mice as pets have been granted permission after helping agents contain a small fire outbreak in _.

Visitation to SCP 2106 requires minimal security, with a camera being significant and two agents on standby for emergency. Seeds must be removed from fruit and vegetables when they are required, as well from personal before visiting SCP 2106.

**Description:** SCP: 2106 is a seemingly normal teenaged girl around the age of 18. She is currently 180 pounds and 5'6 feet tall. She is perfectly capable of speaking English and acts like an ordinary teenaged girl. Despite this she has the ability to control all four elements as well as any animal at will. She has requested we address her by the name Alana when we talk to her.

SCP 2106 was discovered nine years ago in the town of _ in 6/16_ when she was playing with fire by a concerned citizen. It was later discovered that while the parent's _ and _ do not share similar abilities they have known about SCP 2106's for four years prior to her discovery. To avoid a controversy the parents were told that their daughter would be sent to a summer camp for special people. They were later told that she _

SCP 2106 has requested permission in the past to contact her parents through an email or the phone; being unaware they think she'd dead. This has been obviously denied. However, when requesting permission to write a letter, agents and doctors have allowed it; only to have the letters _ afterwards.

It has also been recently discovered that SCP 2106 has used her pet mice to spy on some of the SCP staff. After discovering this, the privilege to keep the mice as pets had been revoked. Quickly after this SCP 2106 had grown resilient and rebellious towards the doctors and agents seeing to her. Towards this new behavior doctor _ sat down with SCP 2106 in an interview.

_**Doctor _ :** Now Alana, I hear you haven't been behaving yourself like usual. Has something happened?  
**SCP 2106:** *glares coldly at the doctor* You tell me, Doctor. Or were you not part of it?  
**Doctor_:** Part of what, exactly?  
**SCP 2106**: What do you think? Purposely keeping me from my parents! *there is a sound of fists hitting the table*  
**Doctor _:** Oh? Why do you think we'd do such a thing, Alana? Don't you send them letters at least once a month?  
**SCP 2106:** *a humanized snarl can be heard* No. I write the letters but they are never sent. I know my parents think I'm dead. You people think we SCP are inhuman monsters? *Another humanized growl can be heard as well as the sound of someone standing up* I promise you, you'll all pay for this betrayal_

Needless to say SCP 2106 was later moved to section _ and had most of her privileges taken away. Even so she mysteriously disappeared two months later but agents believe SCP_ has something to do with it.

* * *

I am thinking of making a story with this OC, a Crossover with Transformers Prime. If you are interested I already have a prologue posted


	2. Rewritten

So I rewrote it slightly. I hope this is slightly better.

I know this won't be as good as others on the actually SCP website but I made this for the fun of it and based off a very old "witch" OC I used to have. So I altered her to fit into the SCP world.

* * *

**Item:** SCP: 2106

**Subject Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedure: **SCP-2106 is to be kept in a (12 ft x 12 ft) room in building **_ **in block _. Bedding, books, writing utensils and a desk is to be provided. As well as cage for the pet mice that SCP-2106 has been permitted into keeping. Other objects must be asked for and undergoes pending for approval. Food is to be provided three times a day, as does water. Anything other than water must under go approval.

SCP-2106 is only permitted to leave the room after receiving permission from Doctor _ and one SCP agent is to follow. The only place SCP-2106 is allowed outside the subjects room is a domed area in section _. This is where testing of the subjects abilities take place. More will be explained on that in SCP's description.

Visitation to SCP-2106 requires minimal security. Only a single camera and a level two agent on standby is necessary. If the visitor has food on them, seeds must be removed from their person. More will be explained in the description.

**Description: **SCP-2106 looks and acts like a seemingly normal teenaged girl around the age of 18. She has green eyes and semi curly that proceeds past her shoulders. She is currently 180 ponds and 5'6 feet tall. She is perfectly capable of speaking and understanding English though has trouble with other languages such as French. Despite all this, SCP-2106 is far from normal and demonstrates the ability to control nature as well as animals. As such, some agents have given the the nickname, Mother Nature. SCP-2106 doesn't seem to like this name and has requested we call her _ when talking to her.

Any food given to SCP-2106 must be checked for seeds before being delivered to her. The last time someone forgot to do this, SCP-2106, had grown her own garden. Amazingly, she was able to cause very little damage to her room despite roots sticking to the walls and on the desk provided to her. Regardless, the vegetables were removed and SCP-2106 was required not to do that again. If permission is granted, she is allowed to grow whatever she wishes in the dome her abilities are tested in. Under no circumstances is she allowed to have _ seeds

SCP-2106 was discovered _ years ago in the town of _ in 6/15_. She had been spotted literately playing with fire by _, a citizen of that neighborhood and cousin of agent _. It was lately discovered that, while the parents _ and _ do not share similar abilities as SCP-2106, they have known about her abilities four year prior to her discovery. To avoid controversy and _ the parents were told that their daughter would be sent to a boarding school for special people. They were later told that she _.

SCP-2106 has requested permission in the past to contract her parents, being completely unaware that _. Usually this request is done through either the phone or a email. Since SCP-2106 didn't know about other SCP or the truth about the organization yet, this was allowed for the first few months; before the parents _. If SCP-2106 wrote letters, they would be secretly altered so. Once the parents _ the agents looking after, SCP-2106 forged letters from her parents but stopped after a few years. From that point out, any letter SCP-2106 would write would be destroyed later on.

It has also been recently discovered that SCP-2106 has been using her pet mice to spy on some of the SCP staff as well as visit other SCP. After discovering this, the privilege to keep the mice as pets had been revoked and the mice _ so they _. Quickly after this, SCP 2106 has grown resilient and rebellious towards the doctors and agents seeing to her. Towards to this new behavior, Doctor _ sat down with SCP-2106 in an interview. Below is the documented conversation that went down that day.

**_Doctor _ :_**_ Now _ I hear you haven't been behaving yourself like usual. Has something happened?_

_**SCP 2106:** You tell me, Doctor. Or were you not part of it? *By the tone of the voice it is easy to tell the girl is glaring coldly at the doctor*  
_

**_Doctor_:_**_ Part of what, exactly?_

_**SCP 2106**: What do you think? Purposely keeping me from my parents! *there is a sound of fists hitting the table*_

_**Doctor _:** Oh? Why do you think we'd do such a thing, _? Don't you send them letters at least once a month?_

_**SCP 2106:** *a humanized snarl can be heard* No. I write the letters but they are never sent. I know my parents think I'm dead. You people think we SCP are inhuman monsters? *Another humanized growl can be heard as well as the sound of someone standing up* I promise you, you'll all pay for this betrayal_

Needless to say, SCP-2106 was later moved to section _ and has had most of her privileges taken away. SCP _, another _ SCP who has befriended SCP-2106, has been restricted to fewer visits as well. Even so, during a breach that happened _ months after SCP-2106 was moved, both she and SCP _ disappeared. Agents believe SCP _, someone SCP-2106 met through her mice, has something to do with it. If _ is, then the two can be anywhere by now. With the potential treat SCP-2106 emits, agents will begin looking for her immediately.


	3. Meet SCP 2106

Say hello to SCP-2106. I made this about 2 years ago, around the same time I created the first "chapter" here. This is SCP-2106's more personal information. Sorry for any Mary-sue likeness here. Again, this was wrote about 2 years ago. I went through this before I posted it.

* * *

**Name:** Alana Rivers

**Age:** 18

**Looks:** A Caucasian female teenager, green eyes, curly/wavy brown hair that goes past her shoulders. 5'5 and about 180 pounds

**Gender:** Female

**Personality: **Mentioned below

**Likes: **Nature, music, animals, the rain, the color blue, children

**Dislikes: **Most people, the SCP, being alone but also hates being in small groups; tends to feel awkward. Being called either Mother Nature or being addressed by her number  
**  
Species:** Human though some people suspect she is a witch

**SCP number: **2106 (I created Alana long before the slot in the SCP website was taken so I am not changing her number)

**SCP Code/Nickname: **Mother Nature

**SCP Class: **Euclid due to the potential threat she can be

Alana has the abilities to control the nature around her, which includes animals. She can speed the growth of plants, create air pockets under water, summon fire and talk to animals. It is unknown if she can control wind as she hasn't been given a chance to try and doesn't seem _interested_ to try. However, she has claimed that, while she is in a heavily treed area, the wind will talk to her. She claims that as the wind blows through her hair she'll hear soft whispers that she understand clearly. However, Alana is actually unclear if this is the wind, the trees or naturally the "forest" that is talking to her.

Alana's fire power is more or less controlled by her body heat. She can raise this heat at will and then turn it into fire. However, this can actually be very dangerous. Since it is Alana's body heat that controls her fire powers, she has to constantly release the fire into the air or continually take cold showers/baths to keep herself from overheating. This is especially important since her body heat tends to raise on it's own if she get emotional. If Alana goes too long without doing either, she risks combustion; in which her body will explode in a ball of fire. This doesn't kill Alana but will burn whatever is around her as well as her clothes, though her hair seems fire proof. Also, while the combustion won't leave marks on her body, she will complain of pain similar to that of second to degree pain for the next few days. This is surprising as fire doesn't normally hurt her, despite admitting she can still feel it's heat.

She has been in the SCP since she was nine years old. She and her parents were tricked into believing that the origination was some kind of camp and school that would help Alana learn how to control her powers. What was supposed to turn out to be just a few months ended up being nine years. Worse of all, Alana didn't find out until a few months before she escaped that her parents had been told she was dead.

For the first seven years Alana had been in the SCP, she was deprived of human contact other than the doctors and agents seeing to her. This ended up effecting her psyche and made her think and sometimes act younger than she is at times. For the next two years, Alana met Clarice, another human SCP that was brought into the SCP for her anomaly, which opposites the girl who everyone wants to hurt/kill. The SCP wanted to see if Alana could hurt Clarice with her fire or plants but she refused. Sometimes after, Clarice would request to visit Alana and eventually the two were allowed to be friends.

Since her escaped she appears childish and easily pleased or impressed with things. Such as she'll erupt into child like glee to seeing a old cartoon she once watched or getting caught in the rain. Needlessly, she can also act very mature in other times.

A lot of times Alana seems timid, shy, lonely and distant. However, she can also become easily angered to the point where she scream and lash out. She also has trust issues with most people as well as a fear of being sent back to the SCP. Otherwise Alana is actually portrayed to be very kind and loving, though it is mostly shown to animals, small children and people she has bonded with.

Alana absolutely hates being called 2106, which also includes twenty-one o-six. Being called Mother Nature isn't much better and she'll glare at the SCP people who call her such. If a random person just so happens to mention, twenty-one o-six as in time, at random, she'll noticeably twitch but pretend to not have noticed. She also hates it when people comments on her intelligence, as she wasn't allowed a proper education while in the SCP. She learned the very basic stuff but otherwise may seem clueless about a lot of stuff

* * *

I realize I had it say summer camp and school above while in the form I say boarding school. My original idea was Summer camp/school and I am still torn between the two (camp or boarding school)


End file.
